A technique in which a conveying carriage conveys a container is known (for example, refer to a patent literature 1). A container conveying carriage in the patent literature 1 is used to receive the container as a conveying object from a conveying source and convey and transfer the container to a temporal placing table. An item, which is stored in the container placed on the temporal placing table, is taken out by using a robot and supplied to an item supply point.